


Prison Story

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Around Season 2, Daryl is a good parent, Established Relationship, M/M, Merle's POV, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle thought his baby brother was being used but soon comes to understand what his role within the group really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Story

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my Teen Wolf stories but I found this and thought 'why not finish it' so here it is.

It had been a week since Daryl and Merle showed up at the prison. To the others it was like he had never left, but Merle was a new enigma. They were not sure if they could trust him and he knew it. He tried to stay out of the way watching. His brother seemed to flourish surrounded by so many. Merle could see though, could see how he was just used as a fighter, that man Rick using him as fodder as the low rung on the ladder. It made Merle sick to see how his brother was being taken advantage of. ‘Daryl go out and check the perimeter’, ‘Daryl we need to go to the town and see if there is anything to salvage’, it was always the same. Merle was in the process of coming up with a plan to get his baby brother away from these people. One night, two weeks in, Merle had a change of heart. What he witnessed caused him to vow if only to him self to do everything in his power to not only help the people surrounding his brother but protect Carl, Judith, and most of all Rick from coming to any harm.

Maggie and Carol were cleaning up after dinner as Amy walked off to get Judith. Coming back into the room she walked up to Daryl handing the squirming infant to him. Rick was at the small kitchen area warming up her bottle before striding over to the hunter and handing it to him. He sat down pulling the younger man's legs into his lap, his arm wrapped around his waist as he kissed his cheek and Carl sat on his dad's lap facing Daryl. "Papa I think Judith wants a story," he said just as the small girl got half way through her bottle. The others gathered around, and Merle stood in the corner, eyes slightly wide from this new information. Michonne kept a weary eye on him, just in case the older brother decided to do something stupid and reckless. Daryl smiled down at his adopted son before starting the story.

"Unlike most stories this one doesn't start with once upon a time but with the birth of a very special little girl. She lived in a village made of steal bars and cement surrounded by a tall fence. You see the world she was born into was plagued by awful creatures. The creatures could only roam the land at night for there skin was paper thin with eyes as red as spilt blood. Unlike most little girls she had two daddies instead of one. She also had an older brother who would do anything to protect her, even shoot his own mother. She had many aunts and uncles, even a grandpa, though most of them were not related by blood they were still her family. For years the little girl heard of the tales of the monstrous creatures but she never believed them. Still she always returned to her village well before the sun set. On her eighth birthday she did not heed the warning bells from the village. _*just a few more moments, I have plenty of time.*_ she thought as she continued to pick daisies in the meadows near her village. She lost sight of the sky, startled out of her task by a strange noise coming from the forest. The sun was nearly set and she knew as she started to run home that she wouldn't make it. She screamed in fear as the sun dipped below the horizon and she was yanked backwards. Just as the creature reared its head back to strike it was killed. The little girl looked up at her savior, clad in mud caked leather. He picked her up and ran for the little village. Her small family hugged her tight as some cried, happy she was safe. Her papa stood to the man who rescued his daughter and punched him in the face, for you see the man was her papa's brother and he thought the man had been killed. The little girl listened from that day on and always got home way before the sun set. Several years later a woman came to the gates of the village. With skin as dark as night and a voice as smooth as silk, she informed the girl's dad and papa that her army had gone far into the forest and killed the leader of the creatures. His spell had been broken and the remaining creatures returned to there human state. Loved ones were reunited and her little family was finally safe. They slowly rebuilt there lives and even though her family scattered to help other survivors, every year on her birthday they all came back to there little village of steal bars and cement."

Merle stayed in his little corner thinking back on the evening. When the story was over and Judith was back asleep Daryl laid her down. He walked back over to his seat and once comfortable Rick wrapped him up in his arms. Glenn stood by the two men and clapping a hand on each shoulder told Rick that they re-wrote the watch schedule. They wanted to give the two men a night together uninterrupted. Amy took Judith and told them not to worry. The others gathered around pushing the two men out of the large ‘kitchen’. The others milled around for a bit before, one by one, they all left the room leaving Merle to his thoughts. A few hours later was when his vow was made because as he made his way to his own bed he stumbled upon his little brother. Daryl’s head was pillowed on Rick’s chest, both had small smiles on there relaxed sleeping faces. A slight noise left the younger man and Rick quickly tightened his arms around him, kissing his forehead. Merle knew he could not fault his brother because he could see now what the rest did. They were happy and in love something this great and pure should not be smothered but nurtured to let the flam burn as a beacon in this cold dead world. It was something they could hold onto that not many had and Merle hoped it would last. He would do everything and anything to make sure it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
